Project: Hunters Mk II
by TheDusty321
Summary: In the hopes of apprehending Samus Aran for the BSL's destruction, the Federation creates two clones of her mixed with the DNA of two certain Metroid specimens. What happens when the clones awaken, however, is not something the Federation expects. What will happen with these clones? And, if/when Samus meets these clones, what will she do?
1. Prologue

**Hey there. I decided to make another attempt at this story. No X Parasites this time, hopefully. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

When bounty hunter Samus Aran destroyed the BSL (Biologic Space Laboratories) Space Station, a good portion of the Galactic Federation were not pleased. They had been fascinated with the X Parasites and wanted to see if they could somehow use them as weapons like they tried to do with Metroids before Samus stood in their way. Others within the Federation, however, took Samus' side in this matter, especially after looking into the incident and finding out how dangerous the X Parasites actually were, the X Parasites being the whole reason the Metroids came to be in the first place. What they had once considered the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy had in fact been keeping far more dangerous creatures at bay. It went without saying that giving the order for Samus to exterminate them at their home planet of SR-388 was a grave mistake. Of course, Metroids are a real threat in the wrong hands, but all the same, the Federation should have left well enough alone.

However, the individuals within the Galactic Federation that were not pleased with Samus wanted retribution. They wanted her brought in to answer for her crimes. The same went for the A.I. that aided her in the destruction of the station. But, Samus had taken on creatures more than twice her size, so she was not going to be easy to subdue. They, the Federation, had provided her with Varia Suit technology on the research station, so her weakness to cold temperatures, a result of her new Metroid DNA, could not be exploited. How were they going to defeat Samus then?

They soon realized that the only way they could defeat Samus was by matching her in some way. They had taken samples of her DNA on various occasions, so clones of the bounty hunter could be created. But, the clones needed to be superior to the original in order to be effective. Fortunately, it was soon brought to the Federation's attention that they still had samples of two exemplary specimens, that of Dark Samus and that of the last Metroid. Hoping these samples were exactly what they needed, the Federation set to work on their cloning project, which they codenamed "Project: Hunters".


	2. Memories

**Here I am with a new chapter. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

 _Location: Sanctum, Phaaze_

I sensed that the Hunter named Samus Aran had arrived in the chamber above me. It seemed that it was time for our final confrontation. Time to complete her corruption. It confounds me how she has managed to hold on to her true nature thus far, as the other Hunters fell to corruption in a matter of weeks, Ghor, in particular, falling within days due to him being mostly machine. Machines seem to exhibit no will of their own, if the Aurora Unit the Space Pirates seized or the Luminoth mechanoids possessed by the Ing are any indication.

But, I digress. I made my appearance and the duel began. I did not hesitate to show Samus my new abilities, from conjuring giant pillars of solid Phazon to creating "echoes" of myself. However, Samus proved to be as formidable as ever. With new Phazon weaponry, which was no doubt taken from the Seeds she had destroyed, she managed to hold her own and then triumph over me once again. But, I was not finished yet. I commanded the Aurora Unit to rise up from underneath the floor and then leaped up to meld myself with it. Upon doing so, I gained control of the Aurora Unit from within.

Looking down, I noticed that Samus seemed rather small from this vantage point. It momentarily brought me back to our first encounter in the depths of Tallon IV's Impact Crater. Samus had seemed small then, as well. But, not possessing a higher intellect then, I attacked without a single thought, driven only by an instinct to destroy the creature invading my territory. It would've brought my end if I had not latched onto Samus's armor and incorporated it into my makeup, changing me into what I am now.

But, enough dwelling on past memories. With the Aurora Unit under my control, the battle resumed. The Aurora Unit's weaponry of energy rings reminiscent of the turrets surrounding the "Mother Brain" creature I had learned about from the Unit's data files and a sweeping laser beam proved to be effective against the bounty hunter. Even after Samus managed to sever the Unit's head from the cable, the Aurora Unit still proved itself a force to be reckoned with.

But, it seems my victory was not to happen. With one final blow to the core, Samus had defeated the Aurora Unit, causing it to malfunction. I could do nothing as it soon fell from mid-air and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Soon, it collapsed in on itself and this is when my mistake in merging with the Unit became apparent, as I felt my body losing its stability. In the hope of preventing my death once more, I reached out with my left arm. But, to my alarm and subsequent despair, I found nothing and let out one final scream as I burst into nothingness, the last thing I see being Phaaze's interior walls.

* * *

 _Location: New Tourian, Planet Zebes_

When I first heard a loud roar from deep inside the cavern, I was scared. I started to float away out of instinct. But then I remembered. My Mama went that way after our nasty reunion earlier. Worried that she might be in danger, I turned myself around and started floating towards the roaring.

As I went, the sounds of weapon fire reached my core (We Metroids don't have ears), meaning Mama was fighting the monster. At first, everything seemed okay and Mama was hurting the monster based on the pain-filled noises I heard coming from it. But then I heard what sounded like a strong beam attack and Mama scream in a lot of pain, making me float faster.

Soon, I saw the scene in the distance. Mama fell to the floor from being pinned on the wall behind her, only managing to get on one knee, breathing heavily. Standing over her was a big, scary robot-monster-thing with a spiky brain for a head and one eye that looked down at Mama. Then, the monster closed its eye and the brain started changing color. Suddenly, its eye opened again and Mama got hit by the beam again, pinning her against the wall. When it was over, I couldn't watch anymore, so I rushed over. The monster started charging its beam again, but I got to it before it could attack again. I grabbed its head and started sucking its energy out while it tried to shake me off. I wouldn't let go no matter how much it fought.

I soon took the last of its energy and went over to Mama. I started to give her the monster's energy, healing any damage done by the monster. Suddenly, I felt a blast of energy hit me and looked to see that monster wasn't really dead. Mama's energy was still not full yet, so I held on. The monster's blasts kept hitting me and I could feel myself getting weaker. Soon, Mama's energy was full and I could attack again. I floated back before charging at the monster. But the monster was waiting with its beam charging and when I reached it, it fired its beam right through me. The last thing I saw was Mama looking at me in horror as I slowly died.


End file.
